The Old Days
by Evangeline74
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it. Terry McGinnis accidentally gets sent back in time into the days of the original Batman. But he is not alone for one of my favorite villains all of time Curare follows him. He must find Curare and get her and himself back to his own time. PS- This takes place after The Return of the Joker.
1. A Fine Mess

**This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it. Terry McGinnis accidentally gets sent back in time into the days of the original Batman. But he is not alone for one of my favorite villains all of time Curare follows him. He must find Curare and get her and himself back to his own time. PS- This takes place after The Return of the Joker.**

Terry's Pov:

The Jokerz were at again. Their latest scheme made them break into a heavily guarded science lab. Apparently they want to use the time machine they were working on to go back in time to save their hero: the Joker. _Who'd want to save him _thought Terry. Terry shivered at the memory of facing the most notorious enemy Bruce had ever faced. He had used the body of Timothy Drake keep on his career as the Clown Prince of Crime. It was just sick as the time when he saw Ra's a Ghul rise in the body of his own daughter.

_The Joker never even showed any gratitude or respect towards them. He just used them for his own plans and did not hesitate to kill their members when they failed him. And here they are risking their lives to get him back _thought Terry. _Well this should as easy as pie. With their old villain gone this will be no different than the times I encounter them. I just beat them up and let the police the rest._

Terry came to the lab which was as far away from Gotham as Bruce's place. He found most of the guards and the scientists flat on their backs smiling. The Jokerz were raiding the place searching for the time machine. The first one to spot him was a Jokerz called J-man who always dressed like the original Joker. He quickly ran toward Terry with his fist up. Terry quickly kicked away and just in time to take on the next one in a pick dress with her stick held high.

Terry shot a batrang with string attach to tied her up. Soon two Jokerz came and called out "Look Bats has come to ruin our fun". Many more Jokerz came running and went up to Terry with their punches and kicks ready. But Terry retaliated with his own fighting skills. Those who jumped on him were quickly thrown back into the walls. When they realized that hand and hand combat wasn't working they reached for their gadgets.

However suddenly a Jokerz in a red hood called Scab shouted" hey I found it". Terry and Jokerz turned around to see where there had once been a wall now stood an opened, black portal with a small screen on a stick. Scab being one of the only Jokerz who actually could read turned it on and prepared to type the coordinates.

Terry quickly grabbed some of his gas pellets and threw them at Scab and the rest of the Jokerz. He made his way over to Scab and knocked out anyone from the gang who tried and dodged every one of their gizmos. He pushed Scab as far from the portal as he could. Scab then regain his balance and threw a table at Terry. Terry was barely able to get out of the away in time.

He kicked Scab's legs and punched him in the face knocking him out. Terry could see clearly now that the green gas left that pretty much all of the Jokerz were tied up or unconscious. But Terry had funny feeling that someone was watching him. All of a sudden a small silver star was thrown at him.

Terry lifted his arm before the star could cause any damage to his suit.

_Curare!_

_She must have escaped jail and followed me all the way here _thought Terry. He stepped back to regain position. However when he did he slipped on something and fell towards the time portal. As the time portal sucked him in he thought _when Bruce finds out about this I'll never live it down._

Then everything went black.


	2. New Batman

**Hi it's me again Evangeline74. So far I haven't gotten any reviews. I am not going to complain but just to make sure my story isn't boring please show me your thoughts I can handle it. Oh and something I forgot to mention in the last chapter: I do not own either of the Batman cartoons. If I did the endings for both Timothy Drake AKA Robin and Annie would have been a lot less tragic. **

Terry's Pov

Terry woke up in a concrete sidewalk. "My head" Terry groaned.He looked around to see where he was now. It was nighttime and the only lights that shone came from the street lamps and cars. But there was something off about those cars. Their designs looked old nothing like the sharp edgy ones he usually saw on the street.

Something flew into Terry's mask. When he grabbed it he was shocked at what it was. _A newspaper but no one reads newspapers anymore. I doubt even my father ever read them. _But the most intriguing quality about it was the date the newspaper had on it. _2000 now I know where I am the old Gotham city just great. Well at least I wasn't followed. _

Just then an alarm came off. Three thugs marched out of a store with sacks in their hands into a car. They had just robbed electronics store and no one was there to stop them. Not even Batman or so they thought. _Whether it's in my time or not I will not let get away _thought Terry.

He activated his jet boots and flew off in pursuit of the car. He came to their hideout hearing them laughing and bragging about how they got away with it. "Bats never even showed some hero" one thug laughed. "You're so sure about that" said Terry came out of the shadows with his batrangs at the ready.

"It's him" said one of the thugs. "Funny I thought he'd more muscular. "We can take him easy" said the largest of the thugs as he ran towards Terry. He quickly kicked the thug in the groin. While the thug was bending down Terry punched him in the face. Another thug grabbed a gun and it aimed at Terry. He quickly moved away as more and more bullets were fired. Terry threw his batrang and knocked gun out of the thug's hands.

That thug jumped on top of him attempting to crush Terry. Terry retaliated with a kick in the belly. He crawled out from under the guy and said "You should have stayed in school". He saw the third thug dragging that loot away clearly terrified. Terry flew over to him. "Where are you going with that" he asked. "Please Rupert Thorne is expecting us and he'll be very upset if he doesn't get the items we promised" said the thug. "Sorry not my problem" retorted Terry.

He managed to knock the sacks out of his hand before rendering him unconscious. He took off the thug's jacket and tied all 3 of the thugs with his special batrangs._ That should hold them until the police come._ But before leaving he spotted a backpack he hadn't notice before.

He went over to it and found ridiculously huge amounts of cash and a pair of jeans that just might fit him. _I need these clothes _thought Terry. It didn't feel right for Batman to steal even from criminals. _But if I am going to find my way back I have to keep low profile. _He emptied the backpack of everything except the jeans and took off with the jacket and the backpack.

Bruce Wayne Pov

After escaping Poison Ivy and apprehending her to the authorities Bruce got word of a robbery at an electronics store. But when he got there the police had already found the criminals tied up. The Commissioner saw him and went over him.

"Nice catch" Commissioner Gordon commented. "But next time leave the loot neat piles". Bruce went over to where the criminals were. One of them said to him "Don't you dare take anymore of my clothes". Bruce stared down at their binds they looked a lot like his but he had been off fighting Poison Ivy at the time.

He turned to the Commissioner and said "I didn't catch these men". "Well if you didn't then who did" asked the Commissioner. "That's what I'm afraid of" answered Bruce.

The last time something like this came up the person who captured the criminals turned out to be a robot bent on replacing people with machines. _But if that thug who claims that I stole some of his clothes is right then it has to be something else. What would robot want with human clothes?_


	3. New Day

**Honeybee Bunny, Vmiller and Harpy81 thank you all for your support. However if it's not too much ask could leave comments please? I have a vague idea of where this story is going and could yours. Also I don't own any version of Batman except for this story.**

Terry Pov

After Terry fought off the criminals he flew to the top of a church and went inside the tower. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he felt that no one was he took off his batsuit and put it in the backpack he took. He quickly grabbed the pair of jeans and put them on before he zipped on the jacket too.

_I might as well stay here for the night. How could I have been so stupid? I should have been more careful with that time machine. If it weren't for me I'd be back home with my mother, Matt, Max and Dana. At least I know pretty much what to expect from looking at Bruce's old files which he stills thinks I never read. Those villains his time weren't so great. If they were they'd still be causing trouble in my time _Terry thought.

Terry laid his head down to rest in the tower. _I'll find another time machine and get back to the old man and my family. He probably isn't fretting too much over me._

Terry closed his eyes and let sleep come.

Bruce Wayne Pov

While Terry slept in the church Bruce was hard at work trying to find out who had attacked the criminals. _I have dealt with imposters before. Fools thinking that they could do what I do or make me look bad to the people I protect. The most sympathetic one was a robot who wasn't even supposed to have any feelings at all. But something tells me that this "Batman" is no robot._

He had studied the metal of those batrangs fired at the scene. When he entered their information into the Bat computer he found something shocking. The Bat computer unfortunately failed to identify what they metal they were composed. _So the material of these batrangs is unknown. Maybe it's some sort of alien metal._

He hated calling the Justice League because mainly prefer to work by himself or if he needed to his partners. But maybe this time he should contact the Justice League to see if any aliens have recently come to Earth. _But first I want to find out who exactly is this so called Batman is. It may just be some moron showing off with devices that not even he control. Besides this is my territory and I still haven't figure if this being is an actual threat to city._

Terry Pov

Dawn came and Terry was forced to put on his batsuit so he could sneak out of the church before the staff awoke. _The old man would probably scold me about more being discrete. I almost wish he could do that right now._ Terry soon heard his stomach growl. _Oh right I didn't have dinner last night thanks to the Jokerz. Well although I'd give anything to the reaction on people's faces when Batman comes into a restaurant it's probably better to go as some ordinary kid._

Terry ducked an alley and looked around to see if there was anyone there. _No one here oh well I guess it is safe then. _Terry took off his batsuit which he had put on over the clothes he had stolen from the criminal. He stuffed the suit in his backpack and left. _Hah no one even noticed and Bruce thinks I can't handle situations like this._ He turned to leave the alley to find something to eat.

But if he had turned around he would have seen how wrong he was.

Future Bruce

_Terry's communicator went out _thought Bruce._ It must be interference of some sort nothing _he assured himself. He thought nothing else of it and went to bed undeterred. But next morning he got word Terry didn't come home or to school. Also the Bat cave didn't record anyone coming into the cave. Then Bruce started to feel that there was something wrong.

That afternoon he though_ where did Terry run off to._ He knew Terry wouldn't leave his friends or family like that. Soon he heard the phone ring which was odd since he didn't receive so many calls so it must have been something important. _That or the telemarketers are getting desperate._ When he answered the he was surprise to find out it was Barbara Gordon. "Bruce look on your computer there's something I believe you should see" she said.

He opened his email accountant and found a message from the Commissioner. In the message he found attachment that turned out to be a tape from one of the security cameras in the science lab. The video showed Jokerz breaking in, disabling the guards by using laughing gas and ransacking the place. Then Terry showed up and fighting Jokerz off. However things started going downhill from there on. Curare came and snuck up on Terry. Terry not being the least bit graceful at the time tripped on book and fell into an open machine. But most horrify part was when Curare with her sword ready at hand decided to jump into the portal as well.

He got in the car and like mad drove all the way into the dark woods to the science lab Terry had disappeared from. Although he would never admit it to Terry or anyone else for that matter he worried about him when he went off on missions. Ever since that incident involving Tim Drake he was scared of losing another partner so he tried to keep his distance from Terry and coach him as hard as he could. His worst fear was Terry ending up like Tim or worst. In fact that was the very reason other than his way with people he hadn't gotten an apprentice before.

_Plus Curare could ruin everything. I have been with villains who interfered with time and caused everyone pain _he thought. When he made to the lab where a bunch police officers were surrounding the place to see what damage the Jokerz had caused. He got out of the car and made his way over to the Commissioner.

"I'm sorry about Terry" she said making sure no one heard her. "He'll be fine" answered Bruce. "He's come a long way from that kid who stole the suit". "I still say you should have talked him out of it while you still could" said Barbara. "You think I could talk him out after what he has been through all of these years" said Bruce. "Trust me if he can handle the Joker I'm sure he'll survive in whatever time period he's ended up in."


	4. The Attack

Terry Pov

When Terry walked out the alley put hands in the pockets of his pants. That's when he discovered the previous owner had a 50 dollar bill in his right pocket. _Hah now I can get some food._ He found a diner and ordered some pancakes. He sat done at the booth and waited._ Now how I am supposed to get back to family? Well I could just the nearest time portal and… The only problem is I don't where the nearest time machine is or who owns it. I really doubt they are going to say "Okay Batman you can borrow our time machine get back to your family and friends who probably think you're dead or that you ran away and your very angry and ungrateful mentor." I don't know if these people even have time machines._

The waiter came back and set the pancakes on the table. Terry having been famished long enough gobbled them down in a hurry. _Not bad. Not as good as my mom's though._ Suddenly there was a loud crash. Terry turned around saw none other than last of the Society of Assassins standing in the middle of the diner._ JUST when I thought things couldn't get worst._

Curare charged right towards Terry. She cut the booth with Terry barely missing her blade by an inch. He ducked under the remains and quickly put on his Batsuit before anyone could see him. He jumped from the remains and pushed her back. But when he did they fell out the window of diner where there were a bunch of policemen outside. They fired at them but Terry managed to dodge the bullets while Curare deflected them with her sword. She jumped on the policemen's guns and knocking them out before leaping onto another building as she prepared to throw one of her gas bombs.

Terry activated his jet boots and glider and flew up as he did he could feel the people below looking up in awe and wonder. "He can fly". "I never knew he could do that". When he did make it up to Curare he punched her in the face but he soon realized that was a big mistake. She dropped the gas bomb down to the square where a whole bunch of people were still standing there. He quickly dove down to grab the bomb but when he looked up again Curare had disappeared.

_Things are just great now that she's here. But how did she know who I was _Terry thought to himself. Maybe that dark alley wasn't as deserted as he thought it was. People surrounded him asking him questions. "What made you change your suit?" Who was that back there?" "What else can you do?" However that ended when a guy with white hair and glasses made his way through the crowd to get to Batman. _Who is this guy _Terry thought.

The white haired man observed Terry for a few minutes. Then he said "you're not Batman". Terry started up his boots and said "sorry to break it to you but I am Batman". He flew away into the safety of another building.

He checked for any dark spaces where Curare could be hiding. When he found none he took off his Batsuit and stuffed in his backpack. He managed to get into the building by going into an open window. He headed towards the elevator and pushed the down button. _I have to move quickly Curare doesn't wait too long to go after her targets. Also now that she knows my secret she'll be even worse to deal with. _

He got off at the last floor and went out the door. He walked around the street wondering what to do. _I guess I'll wait until nightfall to find Curare. But then until I'll keep my eyes and ears open._

He kept on walking when he was in front of a TV store. But he quickly turned around when he heard "this mysterious person who calls himself Batman is still at large." He ran over to the TV's where the news was playing. The woman in the bun says" here's what Commissioner Gordon has to say". That same white haired man Terry saw before came on screen and said "that man who claims he is Batman is not him. He nearly put my daughter and whole bunch of people in danger." Then the camera turned back to the woman. "We have no idea who was the person wearing the white and wielding the swords. The police have no records of such an assassin. However one thing's for certain the assailant was after this Batman."

_Great now the police are after me. At least they don't who I am. I really doubt they are going to find anything on Curare. Plus her weapons are too advanced for anyone to take her own. So that leaves me to stop her. Commissioner Gordon is it? Could he be by any chance related to Barbara Gordon? He did say he had daughter so could that be her? _

Unknown to him someone else had already found that out. And was already planning her next target.


End file.
